In the United States, television programming may be received by viewers in the English language. Non-English-speaking viewers may find it difficult to enjoy their viewing experience when they do not comprehend the language. Further, subtitles may cause viewer fatigue—e.g., the viewer being required to read to understand the programming, rather than simply view.